Story of Wes
by RawrI'mAmber
Summary: The story of Wes and how things came to the way they are now. Kinda onesided Travis/Wes with a bit of Alex/Wes.


Wes was never what you would call a social being. He never had any friends because he was too 'weird.' His OCD kicked into high gear when his mother died. He needed to feel like he was in control of his life, because all around him was chaos. When he went to law school nothing really changed. He still had a strained relationship with his father and no one really talk to him much. Then about two years into it everything changed. He met Alex and his whole world fell into place. She was kind, funny, and just about everything he needed. With her help he learned to tone done the OCD and he was truly happy.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't' shake the feeling that something was still wrong. He summed it up to being that he wasn't use to being happy. He graduated law school and married Alex. But no matter how hard he tried, or how much he did, nothing could shake that feeling. Then it happened, the case that will haunt him for years to come.

The guy's name was Robert Brown and he was on trial for the murder of his family. Wes had been the lawyer to put him away for good. Only later then he realized that Robert had been innocent. If only the police had done their jobs right, but it was too late. Robert hung himself his cell the night he had received the guilty sentence.

He couldn't continue to do what he was doing! He had to make everything right and so he quit his job and when through training to become a cop. There is where he met the person in his life that drives him up the wall, Travis. They had been competing ever since the first day and later became partners. Travis was the last person Wes ever wanted to be partnered with. The man was messy, loud, annoying, and loved to use his gun when he didn't need to. But, he wasn't that bad, and there was a time when they were even friends.

Alex knew something was wrong too. Wes just assumed that the reason for the divorce was that she didn't like him being a cop. She could see it though. No matter how much she tried to deny it or fight it, she knew the truth. Wes was falling in love with Travis. At first it was innocent, juts him ranting about his partner. But it got to the point that all he ever talked about was Travis. He blew off dinner dates for more time with him. She couldn't do anything but sit back and watch. Finally when it became too much to bare, she threw him out and got a divorce. She will always love him, but she learned a long time ago that she just can't compete with Travis Marks.

Wes couldn't understand when Alex said she wanted a divorce. He thought that they were doing so well. After she left his world shattered. He was back where he started alone and not loved by anyone. His OCD began to act up again and everyone mocked him for it, just like high school. He began to push everyone away and retreated more into himself. Travis just wouldn't let it go. He tried to talk to him, to help him, but Wes didn't want the help.

Then there was the fight the one that put them where they are now. It started innocently enough but soon turned ugly. "I can see why Alex left you! You are worthless and can do anything!" Wes didn't even realize he took out his gun until he noticed everything went silent. Travis' eyes were wide and everyone' attention was drawn to them.

After that happened Wes and Travis relationship dissolved into bitterness and resentment. No matter how much Wes acted like he didn't care he wanted Travis back. He missed it when they hung out and when those blue eyes would look at him with joy and excitement. Now all he got was anger and disappointment. And he will never admit it as long as he lives, but he is thankful to the captain for couples counseling. It is slowly bringing them back together. And who knows, maybe the will even be friends again. Wes can only look towards the future and hope.

Because no matter how much they fight or argue, Wes knows he can't do this without Travis. Travis balances him out. Travis lights up the room without even trying and makes his life just a bit more bearable. Wes is glad that Travis and he are starting to work together again.

Travis Marks is the only light in Wes's dark world anymore. And no matter how much he tries to ignore it, Wes is in love with him. He just hopes he didn't find this out too late.


End file.
